A Hidden Figure
by mabelandwaddles4life
Summary: A lost girl know to only a select few as Whitlest. Hidden from the world all her life, she is finally sent to a school were she has a chance to start over. (Now you might be wondering how STVFOE ties into this..Well Whitlest is Star and Marcos daughter.)


Whitelist that's my name. Most people don't know about me only like five or six. And that's good, at least for my parents. But I was never really a people person. Anyway, now you are about to hear a story that will never be told, my story. Better listen.

I had been heading towards the palace gardens when I heard it: the secret. I could tell that they didn't want me to hear about it from their hushed voices. It seemed like everyone was hiding secrets from around here.

I leaned in to listen to "their" conversation, trying to hide the fact that I was eavesdropping. I could make out a few words like, school, special, and hide. I recognized one of the voices belonged to my mother. I was just about to lose interest when I heard a loud strong, "NO". I jumped back startled but quickly got myself under control. The other person, who must be my grandmother, shushed her and their conversation jumped back into silence.

But I had heard enough to know that they were planning to send me away. I walked back to my room in a daze shocked by what I had learned. Where would they take me? Would I be trapped for years in a tower like the princesses I had grown to know? If the people I knew and loved the most could send me away, was there anyone I could trust?

I considered trying to hide or run away but I knew it wouldn't work. My mother still had the wand and while I had no magic, I was defenseless. I quietly stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. Wait. An idea popped into my head and I sat up. What if I stole the wand from my mother? No, that still wouldn't work the wand was the one thing my mother prized the most. I sighed and laid down on my bed. Before I knew it my thoughts pushed me into a deep sleep.

"Whitelist, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see my mother leaning over me at the break of dawn. For a few sweet moments I was oblivious to what was going to happen. But innocence can only last so long.

"Whitelist, me and grandma have been thinking and we decided that it would be better if you were somewhere outside the castle. We feel you would be safer there."

"I don't want to go." I whispered weakly.

"I know hun."

Not even a day. They didn't even give me one more day to stay at the castle. I was just about given a minute to say goodbye to my childhood friend, the cook, before I was whisked away to be told what I was supposed to do and how to do it. They gave me my new name and a new story and without so much as a goodbye I was already in the carriage on the way to a foreign land with foreign people.

Even now I can nearly recall the information about where I was going. Some magic school I think. It didn't matter anyway all I know is that I never wanted to be there.

The entire ride was spent with thoughts and feelings of betrayal. Of my sweet old room, of the stray cat I had once seen prowling in the shadows of the garden, and, of the once thought loving, hugs of my parents.

It seemed like hours went by before we came to the school. As I peered through the window I could see the towering spirals and the huge front gates. _Ment to keep imposters out and princesses in, _I thought.

A guide came to escort me to the front gates. "Name and kingdom please" he asked.

I quickly remembered my new name and kingdom and recited them. "Princess Colette from Carleton" At least my parents had picked me an interesting name.

The guide wrote something down on a clipboard I had not noticed he had had before. Then he gestured towards the open entrance and said,"right this way." I was shown through many hallways and cooridoors that I forgot easily. He droned on and on about the history of the building until we came to a stop in from of an large pink and blue door. "Here is your dorm, library times are from 3am to 7pm and the royal ball is on mewsday." I nodded to show that I understood and the guide left.

I saw a stone slab on the side with mine and my roommates name carved into it. I took a deep breath and opened the door but felt silly when it opened for me. I stepped in and loved what I saw. To the right I saw a black grand piano next to some beanbags in front of a Mew-V. To my left was a small kitchen, on both sides there was a blue window and window chair, and on the wall with the door there was a grand fireplace.

I could Immediately tell what door was my roommates, it was covered with drawing and sketches of her kingdoms flag. I turned to face my door, that was looking very plain next to my roommates, and waited for the door to open. I had caughten wind of that at least. The view took my breath away and I stood there amazed at what was laid out for me. It was twice as big as the other room and twice as grand. Some of the features of my room included, a computer, a dressing room, a lounge, two windows with window seats, a bed, and -my favorite part- a balcony. My new room had improved my attitude and I was starting to feel a bit better.

One look at the balcony and I knew were I was going to be for most of the night. I climbed the steps that lead out to the balcony and stepped outside. I heaved a sigh I had been holding in for the whole day and let the cool night breeze lick my face. I looked out into the distance: the view was great! The silence was broken by a loud clock chiming twelve. Wow, the day had gone by quickly and it was probably time for me to get to bed.

I returned into my room and climbed into my gray and light blue bed. As I felt the bed engulfe me I knew I was getting a good nights sleep. When I closed my lights I could make out the lights dimming and soon feel into a dreamless sleep.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The clocks signaled the start of a new day and I got out of bed in a hurry: I did not want to be late on my first day of school! I hurriedly got dressed and made my way down to the cafeteria. I ordered cinnamon rolls with Cream cheese icing and waited for my food to be served. As I waited I was starting to look at this in a more positive way and was even enjoying it. A reminder came up on the news board and I read it. It stated: get ready royal high schoolers! Swimming class is next! I started to worry, I didn't bring a swimming suit!

Maybe one of my classmates has one I could borrow I thought. I went up to a girl and asked her if she had a spare swimming suit.

"There should be one in your locker" the girl replied.

I thanked her and opened up my locker. A voice told me that I needed to make a password.

"Um okay, 4010"

The same girl who helped me before smiled and told me I shouldn't say it out loud. I thanked her again feeling embarrassed and typed in a new code. The locker swung open, inside there was a little closet, a shelf with some books, and a few extra pencils. I rummage around a bit and sure enough, there was my Royal High swimming suit. I closed my locker and ran to the bathroom to put it on.

The swimming took place in the huge swimming pool in the middle of the school next to the waterfall and the baking house. The class was easy, all you had to do was swim a full yard around the pool. Like I said, easy. Not. By the end all of my peers were dripping with sweat and also pool water. The next class was much easier. I changed out of my swimming suit and hung it to dry with my classmates suits, then I grabbed my books from my locker and ran to baking class.

The baking house was separated from the main school and was surrounded by water on every side. I had to jump from every rock to get to the main door. Surprisingly I was the first there. We all meet each other at the front and the doors opened. This was a self teach class and we all had to learn how to make cupcakes. I was the best at this class from all of the training I had gotten from cook. I was putting mine in the oven before most of them were finished cracking the eggs. Once I had finished I went around helping people and then gave them a cupcake when they got it right. In the end I didn't get to try my own cupcake but it was still worth it because now I felt like I had more friends in my class. One of them, Chloe, even gave me one of the cupcakes I helped her make.

When I got back to my dorm I was feeling as proud as a peacock. As I was getting changed I thought of how weird it was that I still hadn't seen my roommate. I knew her name was Alexandra but she wasn't in any of my classes. I climbed into bed still thinking about it when sleep finally pulled me in.

I was up before the clocks rang already downstairs by my locker getting out my books. I even remembered to turn in my homework. Today was off to a good start and I hoped it would get even better.

I scanned the board and figured out my first class was: swimming again! I changed into my swim suit and made a new goal for this class:I was going to get an A Last time I had gotten an A- so now I wanted to improve. And I was going to do that by training early. I walked out into the swimming pool and started by doing some laps going a bit more each time. I did five of those and then started to practice my dolphin kick. Then class started. At the end I was very happy about my results I had gotten what I wanted an A! Now I was going to do the same thing each day!

I had spotted a classmate who wasn't wearing the Royal High swim suit and wanted to ask her about it. My swimming suit was always itchy and stiff after class and could be very uncomfortable. I went up to the girl-I think her name was Karen- and asked her about her swimming suit.

"Yeah, I always hated how un-fashionable the suits were so I looked into it and found out it wasn't against the rules to wear something else." Chloe went on. "I could make you one if you want?"

I was surprised "That would be amazing thank you!"

"Of course! Thanks for helping me with those cupcakes. Baking isn't really my thing but fashion is."

"Of course!" I exclaimed happily.

Then the bell rang.

"Oh! I had better get going!" Chloe said.

"Yeah me too. Bye!"

I had already checked the scedule and knew I had art next. I went through the.rest of the day very giddy with anticipation of how my new swimming suit was going to turn out.

The day went by in a blur and I was being sent to my dorm before I knew it. I had time for only one thought before I went to bed: where was my roommate? I promised myself that I would try to search for her tommorow and fell asleep.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The chimming of the morning bells woke me and I looked at the time: 9:30! Oh no! I was already late for class. I was starting to really freak out when I remembered: It was a mewerday. I sank back into mt bed very releaved by my descovery.

I consitered going back to bed but i faintly recalled making a promise last night. I thought hard: what could it be? At last it came to me: I was supposed to look for my roommate today!

I got dressed and headed to the cafeteria for a quick breakfeast. I downed my food and formed a plan in my mind. First I was going to ask other people about her, ans then if that didnt prove successful, then I would look her up in the library.

I scanned the area for girls. Normally I would have been terrified to talk to someone I didnt now, but now I felt like I had grown tougher living in the outsidish world like this.

A group of girls were hanging our by their lockers talking. They seemed like some nice people to talk to. I went up to them and asked them if they knew about a girl named Alexandra.

I heard a whole lot of, nope, no's and never heard of her. But one girl seemed to know something.

"Well I heard that she is so bad at her classes that she skips all of them so no one will see how bad she is."

Personaly, I didnt beleive this but I thanked her and kept on searching. Most of the people I asked said that they had never heard of the girl. A few nice girls even wished me luck on my" journey."

Hours had passed and still no luck. It seemed as if Alexandra was a myth. Well I still had a backup plan!

I ran to the library (got in trouble for it too!) The grand doors opened for me and I stepped into a huge room filled to the brim witb books. Since this was also the computer lab I could use the computors to search up Alexandra.

It appeared as the library was empty. I turned on the computer and typed in the schools mewsite. I looked up my roommates name and this came up: _Alexandra of Talorsvill. _I clicked on the link and it brought me to her student profile. It appeared that she could have been nonexistant by how little there was about her. I scanned over her stats and something caught my eye. Appearently Alexandra took something called: AMLAK.

Confused, I went back to the mewsites home and searched AMLAK. Something came up and I clicked it. This is what it said:

_AMALAK stands for Advanced Magic Learning And Knowlage. Students in this class are advanced in their learning and learn to turn that into more complex spells._I never knew there was a advanced magic program in the school! It seemed as this Alexandra person was really smart.But why was she always missing? So far I had had no luck trying to find a clue to where she might be and I was worried that she might be hiding from me.

At least I knew one more place to look

I silently crept through the open dorm door and heard it click behind me. There was no sign of my roommate as usual but this time, that was good.

I walked over to the brightly decorated door, one sighn that my roommate did exist, and checked to see if it was locked. It was.

But I wasnt worried, I had one more door to check.

My door opened easily for me and I walked up to the balcony. It was a bit chilly outside and I shivered and rubbed my hands over my arms. There was a pink door across the one that lead to my room, and I was guessing that was hers. I walked over to it and tried the handel. Yes! It was open!

I opened the door fully and stepped into the room. The room was about half the size of mine and had a loft with a bed, a lounge, and when you climed down and faced the wall, the whole thing was a bookshelf. To the left of the lower fliir there was a computer and to the left, a easil.

Thankfully, there was still no existing roommate present. But that wasn't what I had came looking for. My eyes scanned the room for anything that ciu gtld give a gint of where she could be, andy eyes landed on a notebook. I walked over and picked it up, the front, whitch she had clearly made, was covered with peices of old news paper. There was something that she had whrote on the front, it said: _Whriting is easy, all you have to do is cross out the wrong words__\--Mark Twain_

Wow. She must like makeing stuff. I was very impressed with my roommate, between the facts that she was super smart, she was creative, and she also wrote? This girl is amazing!

But... I still didnt know why she was gone all the time.

I opened the book, hopeing it could tell me what was going on, and it did. On the first page in the top right corner there was the words, _Febuary, 14. __This must be her journal! _I thought excitingly. Finally, all my work had paid off! I read the entry with happyness. This is what I read:

_Dear journal,__Today I heard my roommate out on the balcony and I was too afraid to get up. I __preformed a quick one handed invisibility spell-very difficult- and crept back into my room. Very close call there, going to have to find another rout to take home._

I thought back on the first night when she was out on the balcony. I had had no idea there was someone there! The thought chilled me.

Well at least now I knew Alexandra was _trying _to not be seen. That probally explained why I was never seeing her. But where was she leaving each day and coming back from so late at night?

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_I almost jumped ten feet in the air when I heard those bells. I glanced outside: it was pitch black! The whole day had gone by without me knowing it. And the whole day had gone by without finding Alexandra yet.

I walked to my room in defete, still having not completed my goal. I feel asleep quickly, but my dreams did not forget about Alexandra.

Alsxandras claws where about to carch me when I woke up suddently. I was breathing hard, still scared of what had taken place in my mind, when I heard somwone ringing the doorbell.

I looked down at my pajamas and concluded that they where fine enough for people to see me in them, and got up to answer the door. A girl in a Brooklyn,New York Skirt was at the door.

"Hi Brook, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I came to drop off your new swimming suit!"

I almost screamed in excitement, it was finally here!

Brook pulled out a gorgeous swimming suit. It was fashioned to look like a normal outfit, with overalls that lead to shorts. It was too amazing to even describe!

"Brook! This-this is amazing"

Brook took a little curtsy, "awww thanks! Fashion is my hobby and I love doing it."

I felt like what I had given her was too small in comparison to this gift. I had to even it up. "Wait just a second." I told brook and ran to the kitchen. I quickly grabed a small box of pastries. I ran to the door carefully balancing the box in one hand and the swimming suit in the other. "Here," I handed Brook the box, "Macarons, for you." She smiled widely and gave me a hug while holding the box. "Thank you Whitlist!" she gushed and ran off.

I watched her go _wow she left quick..._Anyway all the better for me. Now what was I doing? Oh yes, I was gwtring some sleep. Too late now though, once I wake up it's really hard to go back to bed.

Well, what do I want to do instead? I was dreading the answer I came up with: look for Alexandra.

Back to the balcony.

Hey door was locked this time from the outside. I tried to peak throught the pink stained glass window but it was too foggy.

I looked up and saw a clear window about ten feet above my head. _Thats the thing to do! _I thought, _but how would I get up? _I could try making a spell but magic was only permited in certain classes and diffently NOT out of class. Hmmm..._Oh! I have it! _I dashed back into my room and draged a chair outside.

I stepped on it I was about six feet away. Still too small. I went back to my room and looked to see if there was anything I could use in my room. A desk? Too hard to carry. How about a candlestand-thingy? Too sharp. Nothing seemed to work. And there was no way I could climb the wall. I sighed.

A little clock went off in my brain. _Ding! _I had it! Again. I could start from the room and make my way _down _to the window! I already had a feeling this was going to work!

It didn't. I couldn't find a way up either and I had gone to my last resort and trying to climb the wall when the soulution came up and hit me in the face.

Some person who worked at the castle was walking by with a _ladder in his hand. _Sometimes the answer is the simplest. I asked if I could borrow it and he said I could.

Funny, he was the only boy I had seen at the school besides the guide who showed me around. Last time I checked this wasn't an all girls school. Where were all of the boys?

Meh, I didn't let it bother me, the real problom was finding this Alexandra person. I reached the window easily with the ladder and peered in. It appeared as if no one was there but a second look proved otherwise. U was just about to leave when I caught a glimps of someone moving to the door but they suddently stopped. I froze in place, scared that she might have seen me but the girl just went back to get hr notebook. I waan't safe yet though, and I had to act fast if I didn't want to be caught.

Luckily, I had moved everytjing back when I had gotten the ladder. Now I just had to hide that. Amd with a very small amount of time. I climbed back down like a monkey and moved the ladder to my side of the balcony.

Just ib time though, aa soon as I set the ladder down the door opened. I whatched and waited but nothung came out. The door closed and I stood there oblivios to what just happened.

I recalled reading in her journal that she knew how to preform an invisibility spell. And it seemed like she was pretty good at it.

Well one thing was for sure: if I wanted to catch Alexandra, I needed to learn the counter spell. I learned from somewhere-I think it was in a book- that every spell had its magic counter spell that could undo the magic. Unless it was a made up spell, then you would have to find the counter yourself. That's what all Butterfly magic was.

I went back into my room and changed. I came out onto the balcony again and, not sure how long I had the ladder, placed the ladder in a place the boy could find it.

I toke some food from the fridge and headed to my next destination: the library. I had a feeling I was going to be there a while.

I was once again amazed by the grand view of the library. Much bigger than the one at home-and I lived in a palace too-.

I set to work at once...But I got sidetraked really easily. About one minute into my work I though _this is boring, im going something else. _So I did.

Turns out the library was pretty boreing too. All there was was bookshelf after bookshelf after bookshelf of books. Not a single fun thing in sight. But thats okay, im used to being bored after spending 13 years of my life at home.

I knew from experiance that every castle had secrete pasageways. For all of my time in the palace, I was the master at finding them.

I got up and started wandering arpund looking for three things: paintings, loose books, and loose stones or bricks.

Aha! I found a suspisios painting and pulled it to the side.

"Hello strange writting behind this painting." I murmured.

Behind the painting was a mysterous picture of a powerful figure holding a want that was pointed twards a bookshelf. _Well that's not weird at all. _I thought. I leaned in to take a better look when someone slammed the door to the library. Someone was here! I needed to hide quick! I spotted a gap between two bookshelf's and quickly squeezed in between.

I stayed still, not daring to breath. Someone was here I was sure of it! There it was: I could make out a conversation. I squinted to try to make out whatever was on the other side of the bookshelf but failed badly. I paused, they weren't talking anymore. They were onto me! I silently slipped out and make way to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?"


End file.
